Robert L. Warrick, Jr.
NS Nation Name: Imperial Esplanade Character Name: Robert L. Warrick, Jr. Character Gender: Male Character Age: 67 Character Height: 5'8 Character Weight: 168 lbs. Character Position/Role/Job: United States Navy (1970-1982), Indiana State Senate (1983-1987), United States House of Representatives IN-4 (1987-1993), United States Senator (1993-Present), Indiana Junior Senator (1993-2007), Indiana Senior Senator (2007-Present), Senate Minority Leader (2009-2013), Senate Majority Leader (2013-Present). Character Appearance: Character State of Origin: Indiana Character State of Residence: Indiana Character Party Affiliation: Republican Main Strengths: Warrick has extensive party support structure, and a seemingly endless infinite amount of resources and connections to utilize at his disposal, from his decades-long political career -- especially during his lengthy tenure in the United States Senate. As such, Warrick has near-universal name recognition, and is both celebrated and despised by the opposing wings of the political spectrum for his decision to lead active-obstructionism against then-President, Rashid Baharia. Sen. Warrick's close relationship, and his vocal support, of President Arnold Wolf and his agenda has continued to endeared himself to many conservatives in the United States while further tarnishing his reputation with progressives, and "NeverWolfers." Main Weaknesses: Warrick has a lengthy history of appearing "out-of-touch" with Americans, as evidenced to his gradual slipping in approval ratings, and has thus become increasingly targeted as a potential pickup seat for the Democrats, as evidenced by the furious effort they made in unseating him in the 2018 midterm election. Henceforth, observers and analysts contend that Warrick's position, in spite of his tenure, may become particularly vulnerable in the near-future upon his next election. Biography: Growing up on a farm in a small town in the heart of Indiana, with his father and three other siblings (mother passed away when he was three years old), Warrick and his siblings each went to public school in the area, and he remembers his childhood as difficult just as it was rewarding. As he recalls it, Warrick grew particularly close with his remaining family (as well as his extended family), and credits their success as a family farm into his teenage years and young adulthood "the product of American ingenuity and dedication to hard work," adding that "we knew nobody else was going to save our small, family-owned farm, the onus was on us to achieve the success we needed." Warrick bypassed college altogether, never getting an associates or a bachelor's degree, and was drafted to serve in the U.S. Navy. Originally serving aboard the USS Newport News for a year-and-a-half, in the midst of the Vietnam War; Warrick transferred over onto the USS Richard S. Edwards, where he served out his remaining days in the United States Navy stationed in Pearl Harbor -- ultimately ascertaining the rank of Chief Petty Officer. With his ship scheduled to be decommissioned; Warrick left the U.S. Navy and moved back home to Indiana, and found life difficult as the nation plunged further headlong into an economic recession during the early years of President Reagan's tenure. Struggling to find work at 30-years old, and sensing much of the rest of the community had suffered quite tremendously in a similar fate as he, Warrick relocated to, and found work in, Fort Wayne as a vacuum salesman; spending his off-hours and off-days soliciting potential voters of an aspiring campaign to run for Indiana State Senate. Two years later, as fate would have it, Warrick ran against an open seat that saw little-to-no competition, or interest, in light of the attention placed on the 1984 Elections. The relative distractions gave Warrick an easy victory to the Indiana State Senate, centering a campaign on social issues and conservative-pragmatism while citing his experience in the Navy to "get things done." Four years later, and despite a relatively uneventful legislative career up to the point, Warrick ran for House of Representatives, winning outright rather easily, and kept his trajectory as an ideological "pragmatic-conservative," having frequently cited his fondness, respect, and admiration for President Reagan, switching his campaign focus from heavily emphasizing social views to that of economic policy -- a focus he held onto as evident by bills he both wrote and co-sponsored during his tenure in the House of Representatives. Warrick voted almost exclusively in-line with the Republican Party, and was hardly notable during his tenure in the lower house of Congress. By the summer of 1993, Warrick decided he would, once more, seek another advance in his career by announcing his intent to run for United States Senate, when the incumbent Senator declared he would not seek re-election due to health reasons. Despite being among the first candidates to declare his candidacy, Warrick struggled to win the Republican primary for the senate election. Warrick would go on to say, afterward, that the leap from House-to-Senate was "then the most difficult fight I had ever fought, and the hardest I had ever campaigned." And, even though he had won just a slim majority, Warrick clinched the Republican nomination and easily cruised through the general to become Indiana's next Senator, eventually ranking as among the most tenured of Senators as-of present day. Senator Warrick was considered among the "establishment" Republican caucus, openly supporting charges of impeachment against President Clifford, and has maintained a relatively moderate voting record as member of the GOP -- a fact that eventually granted him favor among Republicans seeking to re-capture the Senate. In 2010, his longstanding commitment and partisan-align, combined with his extensive tenure, leveraged into his becoming Senate Minority Leader, where he has used his position and influence to frequently blunt President Baharia, and (in)famously said "we will make Baharia a one-term President." Warrick became Senate Majority Leader, a title he still holds to this day, when the GOP took over control of the United States Senate following the 2014 Elections. Other Info: Served on the Senate Armed Services Committee from 1988 till 2010, becoming ranking member starting in 2008, and resigning from it in order to become Senate Minority Leader in 2010. Abortion: Pro-Life, with an exception for the life of the mother. Extensive record of voting and supporting legislation on the issue of abortion. Federal Budget: Has previously supported a Balanced Budget Amendment to the Constitution, and has called for fiscal responsibility on numerous occasions (especially during the Baharia years). Yet, at the same time, Warrick was instrumental in leading Republican efforts regarding the federal budget henceforth following his promotion to GOP Senate Leader in 2010. Economy: Voted in support of the bailout package during the Great Recession and is supportive of both continued tax-cuts, in lieu of "trickle-down economics" theory, and deregulation targeting "overly aggressive bureaucratic government red-tape." LGBT-Rights: Warrick is a firm believer in traditional marriage, and has called the Obergefell v. Hodges ruling "another example of judicial overreach into legislating from the bench;" but he believes that same-sex marriage at this point is settled -- albeit with concerns about the effects it has as it pertains to religious liberty. Education: Warrick believes the solution to the current student debt crisis is that of a focus toward for-profit schools and trade/community institutions. Warrick is also a proponent of charter schools, vouchers, and other options for enabling greater school choice. Energy: Warrick is fiercely opposed to the "Green New Deal," as recently championed by the far left wings of the Democratic Party, and has accused the mainstream Democrats of not doing enough to stand up against the assault of oil, gas, and coal -- all of which he suggests are the affordable options for working class Americans, and offering nuclear power as a possible alternative for energy independence. Warrick has suggested his party is in the right by offering every form of energy option, including clean energy, without the "gamesmanship and alarmism the Democrats partake in." Environment: In the past, Warrick was a skeptic to climate change, yet now has now come to acknowledge that humans contribute to it and is open to the idea of incremental legislation; yet at the same time, he openly questions to the degree of which humanity contributes to the question of climate change. Furthermore, Warrick continues to emphasize the importance of the American consumer and the national economy, placing "current problems" ahead of "future hypotheticals." Trade: Warrick is an advocate for free-trade, in contrast to the Wolf Administration, having supported NAFTA and the TPP. Gun Control: Warrick is a fierce opponent to gun control legislation, yet upon being asked had once also suggested he would consider taking up any such bills if President Wolf were open to endorsing any such bill. Warrick has become renown for stonewalling and killing most legislation concerning gun control that enters into the Senate, even going insofar to filibuster against them, citing the effects of such weapons against the law-abiding citizenry and suggesting the question of guns is more of a red herring than a legitimate solution. Healthcare: Warrick played a significant role in the drafting and support of the American Health Care Act of 2017, dubbed "Wolfcare;" and he was a chief antagonist against the Affordable Care Act, or "BahariaCare." Warrick is an advocate for enabling the private marketplace to take a greater lead in curbing medical costs and, subsequently, de-centralizing government/bureaucratic influence. Immigration: Warrick is a primary supporter of the Wolf Agenda, on the issue of border security and immigration altogether. Previously opposing the "Gang of Eight" endorsed plan, while publicly supportive of the border wall, and strict deportation policies for illegal immigrants. Foreign Policy: Warrick, since the election of President Wolf, has propagated adherence to the "America First" policy. In spite of this, Warrick has voted on a consistent basis in support of Saudi Arabia and Israel, calling DBS "Anti-Semitic" and Saudi Arabia "a great long-term U.S. ally in containing Iran." Warrick considers the Chinese to be both a geopolitical rival and a major business partner, calling the relationship "one of the most complicated of the modern era." In the past, Warrick was know for having a hawkish deposition, yet has bought into the Wolf foreign policy henceforth.